


ease

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [152]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Episode: s13e10 Wayward Sisters, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: Jody takes a deep breath, rinses off the plate and sets in the strainer. “I’m fine.”Donna kisses her neck, moves next to her and grabs a towel to dry. “Come on, I know you put on a brave face for the girls, but ya don’t hafta around me.”





	ease

The girls are getting ready for bed, squabbling over who gets the bathroom first, and the plastic sheeting taped over the windows rustles quietly with a breeze. It’s a gentle background hum to the running tap water in the sink, the clank of dishes as Jody cleans. Things should have gone differently, the hard disappointment knotted in her stomach that she couldn’t protect Kaia is something heavy and familiar.

It only strengthens her resolve to protect her girls, Claire and Alex, and now Patience. She doesn’t know how long Patience will stay, if she’ll work things out with her father and go back home. Which would be wonderful. But people can be stubborn and prideful, even when it comes to their own children. Jody knows this, she tries not to be, she tries to give Claire room and to teach her, so that when Claire feels the need to run off to another fight, she’ll at least know that she can come back home any time. That she’s always welcome here.

Jody doesn’t mind at all if Patience wants to stay, for however long she needs. She’s brave, and strong, but she’s so young and she hasn’t known the hardships life can bring.

The linoleum floor squeaks and Jody startles out of her thoughts, realizing she’s been absentmindedly cleaning the same plate for a while.

Donna sets another pile of dishes on the counter, moves behind Jody and spreads warm hands on her waist.

“Hey, Jodes, how ya doin’?”

Jody takes a deep breath, rinses off the plate and sets in the strainer. “I’m fine.”

Donna kisses her neck, moves next to her and grabs a towel to dry. “Come on, I know you put on a brave face for the girls, but ya don’t hafta around me.”

Washing another dish, Jody looks to Donna, the soft smile there. She’s always smiling, whether it’s the bright beaming smile when she’s truly happy - not a rare occasion - or the quieter, sad smiles that are still somehow hopeful.

“I know we just met her, that this kind of stuff happens all the time, but I’m upset we couldn’t save Kaia. And I’m worried about Patience, and about my girls.”

Donna hums, dries dishes and stacks them neatly. “Oh, ya.”

“And we don’t know how many of those things came through that portal. We have to find them, and take care of them,” Jody says resolutely.

Donna nods, takes a wet dish from Jody’s hand, pecks her on the cheek. “You betcha. After a good night’s sleep, and a big breakfast, I figure we’ll be ready to tackle the problem head on tomorrow.”

“Are you staying?”

Jody realizes that she had thought Donna would probably have to go after dinner. Sometimes, selfishly, she wants to keep Donna for herself. But Donna still, somehow, balances her day job and hunting too.

“Well, sure. Figure you could use another set of hands for this.”

Finishing the last dish, Jody drains the sink and moves to wipe down the counters. “Thank you. I really appreciate the help.”

“Oh, ya, you know I’m glad to give it.”

The quiet lulls, and Jody realizes the girls aren’t bickering about the bathroom anymore. Hopefully they’ve settled down for the night. Claire is probably writing in her diary, or cleaning weapons. Alex and Patience seem to be forming a friendship, and Jody is glad for that.

Jody leans back against the counter, and Donna steps between her legs smiling while kissing her sweetly. Jody holds Donna’s face as they kiss, a warmth blooming in her chest that chases away darker things. A little of that heaviness of guilt, that weariness of another looming fight, eases.


End file.
